edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 50: A Long Shot
Quick Summary The Argentavises are attacking the camp and Akira tries to device a plan before everyone is dead. Full Summary Akira hears a scream and heads toward it. An Argentavis has landed in front of Kanako. Kazuma pushes her away while he get hit by the bird. He grabs her hand and leads her away from the bird. Yuki is spinning in the air by the Argentavis. Luckly her shoes came off and she lands on a pile of branches. She recalls someone kicked her from behind. Akira arrives at the source of the scream. He sees that Matsushita and Yasunori Yamato are arguing. Next to hem lies the body of Shimazu. He was bitten by the Argentavis. Matsushita threw a Rock at Shimazu when he ran away from here. Yasunori blames her for indirectly killing Shimazu in the process. Akira tells them to quit. Maya is fighting against the bird. She evades the bird easily, but she doesn't know if she did any damage to it. On her side she sees an Argentavis is about to attack Akira. She intercepts Akira away before the bird gets him. She tells him that it happened before. At crucial moments, humans can only care about themselves. When it comes to survival, friends and other don't matter. The Akira's Group is over. Akira will none of that. He believes on his friends. And he walks away from Maya. He heads toward an empty area and whistles. The Argentavises hear the whistle and fly toward it. Tadashi and Shirou wonder who made that whistle. The birds are approaching Akira. Everyone is watching their leader as he devices a plan. He calls out the birds to eat him. It sends a shockwave toward the group. The birds have gathered around at Akira's position. Every watches the scene and does nothing. Kazunari Murayama wants to leave the area while the birds are dealing with Akira. Nobody else moves. Tooru understands Akira's sacrifice and he couldn't walk properly so he calls the birds toward him. He tried to appeal to everyone's hearts by risking his own life. They don't ever give up and stand up and fight. Ken heads toward Akira and the rest follow his lead. The group fight with branches and rocks. In the end the Argentavis leave the area without killing anyone else. It's night. The group is sitting next to a Campfire. Akira's covered in bruises, but he will survive. Everyone else is covered in injuries, all except for Shimazu. He is the only death in the group. Yuki wonders what will happen if they decide to attack again. Maya has the answer for that. She forms the defense squad with Shuu Hikime, Yasunori, Ken and Shinji. Shirou analyses the Argentavis attack. The leg grips aren't very strong to kill you. Their beaks aren't very sharp enough. Only their bites are lethal. Akira counts on Maya's team to protect them. It's the next morning. Maya walks the perimeter. She finds Ken falling asleep. She tries to wake him up, but fails. He is dead. The other has found Murata and Matsushita dead also. Maya wonders what the hell hapened here. Characters Introducted Characters Yasunori Yamato, Kazunari Murayama, Shuu Hikime Deceased Characters Shimazu, Ken Tanaka, Murata, Matsushita Trivia Category:Manga Category:Argentavis Arc